A Reason to Live
by AlluraMcCubbins
Summary: 19th Century!AU. Notice that this is a very, VERY brief summary. Abigail Williams has dedicated her whole life to capturing the elusive pirate that murdered her parents, the infamous Arthur Kirkland. Her twin brother, Matthew Williams, has tried several times to get her to move on, but Abigail refuses to rest until she fulfills what she believes is her sole purpose in life.
1. Prologue

Little Abigail Williams stirred in her sleep. An unnerving presence had settled over the mansion and Abigail was the first to notice. Slowly opening an eye, she peeked at her twin brother. "Mattie…" she whispered, "Mattie, are you awake?" She gave the sleeping child's shoulder a little shove. The boy only turned his back on her, muttering something unintelligible about bears. Abigail, now fully awake, rolled her eyes and sat upright.

_Fine then, I'll inspect by myself. _

The little girl slid from under the covers of their shared bed and unto the cold tile floor. A shiver ran down her spine at the contact. Abigail made her way toward the door of their bedroom, trying to avoid stepping on the toys laid everywhere on the floor. She was reaching for the doorknob when a scream was heard.

Abigail jumped back, startled, and fell on her butt. The scream echoed through the long corridors of the deserted mansion – everyone asleep – ricocheting against the walls, floor, and roof to finally return to the little girl's ears.

"M-Matthew!" she scrambled to her feet and ran to the bed. "Matthew, wake up! Please!" Abigail started to roughly shake the boy, who mumbled his protests but sat up.

"What is it, Abbey…?" he said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and yawning. Abigail couldn't stand the slow pace her brother was going at, when her heart was racing so wildly.

"Mattie, I heard a scream. I'm worried," the 5-year-old told her twin, pulling at the blankets. "Hurry and come check it out with me!"

Matthew stared at her flatly. "Abbey, maybe it was a dream? Go back to sleep." With that said, he hid under the covers and returned to his slumber. Abigail puffed out her cheeks, worry now replaced with frustration.

_Hmpf! It's not like I needed your help anyway!_

She turned around and walked back toward the door. Slowly opening it, she risked a peek into the hallway. "M-Mum…?" she whispered. Nobody answered. Abigail's hand was trembling as she pushed the door, now exiting the safety of her room. She walked into the hallway and in the direction of her parents' room. "Mum?" she called, a little louder, just as she approached the door. "Dad? Are you–" Abigail's throat went dry as she realized the door was unlocked and slightly open. Her heartbeat sped up, beating so loudly she could feel it ringing in her ears. Gulping, she gathered all the courage in her tiny body and pushed the door wide open.

What she saw next would leave her scarred for the rest of her life. Abigail felt her whole body going numb. She wanted to throw up. Her knees quivered and her legs threatened to buckle under her. A scream was making its way up her constricted throat when a bloody hand was smacked against her lips, followed by another one covering her eyes. Abigail was lifted and carried in the direction where she'd come from, away from the place where her parents had been brutally murdered.

She could hear the stranger's footsteps as he ran through the hallway. Abigail wanted to squirm and protest, but she was too shocked. She couldn't move nor speak. She was paralyzed. The stranger started to slow down, finally coming to a stop and setting her down. He removed the hand that was covering her eyes.

"'Ello, there, miss," a blond man with green eyes said, kneeling before her. He was dressed in unusual clothes, the type her father had often referred to as "pirate attire". Nevertheless, this man's were stained with blood.

_Mum and Dad's blood._

Abigail found it amazing that, even after what she'd just seen, her brain was working properly. She just couldn't voice those thoughts, since it seemed her mind had no power over her body anymore.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, lass," the man said, flashing a small smile. Abigail hadn't realized she was shaking until the man pointed it out. She couldn't stop, even if she wanted. She simply stared at the pirate before her, pressing her back against the wall behind her. The man stared right back with those piercing emerald eyes. He roamed the girl with his gaze. "So _you_ are Abigail, huh?" She felt her eyes go wider.

Abigail nodded shakily. "H-How did you know?" Her voice sounded so weak and distant; it infuriated Abigail and gave her some of her confidence back. She stopped leaning against the wall and stood her ground, face-to-face with the pirate. "And why did you _kill_," that word felt so foreign to her, it was hard to pronounce correctly, "my parents?"

The man blinked, taken aback by the child's sudden change. He sighed, looking at the ground and then back at the girl when he answered. "I hope you never have to find out, luv." With that said, he stood up and prepared to depart the crime scene.

"Wait!" Abigail cried, taking hold of the fabric of his pants, "What does that mean? And just _who are you_?" Abigail had finally come to her senses. Tears of anger were sliding down her cheeks, her words coming out strained.

The man stopped walking and turned towards the girl with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Captain Arthur Kirkland, the mightiest pirate that has ever sailed these English waters," he took off his hat and bowed elegantly, never breaking eye contact with the little girl, "at your service."

Abigail's mind was raging about how that evil man viewed all of this as a joke while the pirate took his leave, running down the stairs and out the door, disappearing into the night and leaving a sobbing child orphaned.

_Mark my words, Kirkland: I will not rest until I see you hang. _

Quite a strong promise for such a young child, eh? Not really. Abigail was no longer a child… because childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Featuring:** **Fem!America (Abigail), Canada (Matthew), Prussia (Gilbert, the First Officer of the ship) Fem!Cuba (Rosa, the maid), Fem!England and Scotland (the twins' parents), Fem!France (Francine, Matthew's wife). **

* * *

"Everything will be alright, _mis niños lindos_," whispered Rosa, the twins' maid, a colored yet extremely kind woman with pitch-black eyes and wild, frizzy hair the same shade as that of her skin. She was trying to soothe the crying children who had just become orphans. They were sitting on the porch of the mansion while Scotland Yard inspected the crime scene. "Please stop crying."

In reality, the only one crying was Matthew, who had just heard of the news. Abigail was only hiding her face in Rosa's dress, wanting time to think but _needing_ her warmth. Dawn had been just a half hour ago, so it was about 6:45 in the morning. Abigail had already cried for 3 hours, just after the culprit had left. She had no tears left to be shed.

Abigail held tightly to both the maid's dress and to her brother's hand. She hated seeing her twin cry. It broke her heart. Abigail lived for Matthew. What she wanted the most was to be able to be by his side and care for him all her life.

But now Abigail had another mission. She'd vowed to catch the pirate that had killed their parents. The cursed pirate who'd destroyed her happiness. The green-eyed blonde whom she couldn't wait to see executed.

"Abbey…" a soft voice called. "Abigail." The voice grew louder, more urgent. "ABIGAIL!"

The woman whose named was being called sat upright, a thin strand of drool connecting her lips to the desk she had fallen asleep on. "W-What is it?!" she demanded, alarmed, and quickly wiping at her mouth.

The ship's First Officer, an albino man of Germanic heritage named Gilbert Weilschmidt, was standing at the door of the Captain's office, displaying an amused smile. "We're back, Cap'n," he said, chuckling.

Abigail yawned, standing up and then stretching. "Already? How much did I sleep?"

Gilbert handed her the coat she was wearing when they'd set sail, Abigail just realizing she'd fallen asleep wearing only a sleeveless sweatshirt. "Don't worry, princess. Only a couple of hours. Remember this baby's fast," he said, patting the side of the threshold.

She put on the coat, buttoning it up, and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. Smiling, she said, "Yeah… _Lady Liberty_'s sure something." She rolled her shoulders back and exited the office, followed closely by the First Officer. The sunlight was strong and Abigail had to shield her eyes to be able to appreciate the magnificence of her ship and her crew, the British landscape serving as a beautiful background. "Alright, everybody," she called, voice reaching all of the sailor's ears, "You've done a good job! Rest and renew your energies. We'll be sailing again in a week's time!" The crew cheered and started to put everything in place to leave. Abigail loved her crew, the only sailors who weren't ashamed to sail with a woman, and even though some complained occasionally, a small token of her family's fortune shut them right up. It wasn't easy finding them, but they were all very appreciated by the Captain of the _Lady Liberty_, the orphaned daughter of Alice and Ian Williams, renowned aristocrats that had prospered in revolutionizing the trading system of England.

Abigail left the ship, escorted by Gilbert, and smiled when she spotted her twin brother, Matthew Williams, waiting for her by the dock. His curly blond hair was as perfectly tousled as she'd left it, and the blue eyes behind those glasses were as inviting as they'd always been. Abigail let go of Gilbert's arm and ran to hug her twin. "Mattie!" she cried, giggling.

"Whoa!" he chuckled, "I'm happy to see you too, Abbey."

Abigail beamed up at her brother, who had grown taller than her a few years ago, and let go of his torso. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

Matthew's calm expression suddenly morphed into one of distaste. "Ah, yes, you've been gone for quite some time on this last trip," he said, his words bitter. He sighed, pressing a hand against his forehead and looking down at his sister. "Seriously, Abigail. For how long will you continue to chase after _him_? You do realize that because you're off in the sea following a pirate's trail, you're missing out on a lot of things, right? As a member of the aristocracy, you'd be able to go to parties and the likes. You might even be able to find a husband."

Abigail, stubborn as ever, was eager to protest. Frowning, she began to rant, "Hey, stop right there. I hope _you_ realize that those people he killed were also your parents. Mattie, I've been after him for 10 years now, and I won't settle down until I make sure he pays for everything that he has done." The boisterous young woman put her hands on her hips. "Besides, I thought it was clear that I have no desire to get married. I don't have time for such petty things."

Matthew looked skyward and mumbled a praying to God. When he addressed his sister, he sounded more tired than disappointed. "Abbey, you're already 23. If you can't land a good husband soon, you'll end up like one of those lonely old hags. Look around," he motioned to their surroundings, "Now tell me how many _women_ are getting married."

She lowered her gaze and muttered, "Well…"

"Exactly. None," Matthew continued, "and do you know why? Because gentlemen only pick beautiful, young-looking _girls_ nowadays."

Abigail gritted her teeth, starting to get annoyed by the course the conversation was taking. She'd always avoided the topic of marriage, but with the years going by so quickly, her conscience had begun to nag her with things like "What would your parents think if they saw you as you are now?" and "Don't you want to make Mum proud?". Realizing that arguing with Matthew would get her nowhere, she admitted defeated and gave in. "Alright, alright. Please stop. I get it: I'm getting old and ugly and Mum and Dad would be disappointed." She sighed and asked her twin what exactly was he planning to do in order to find her a man.

_I hate it when he smiles so smugly. That type of attitude never means anything good for me._

Pleased with Abigail's response, Matthew proceeded to explain, "Francine informed me that a prince from a far away land was coming today to pick a bride. It is the perfect opportunity."

Abigail smiled on the inside, happy to know that Matthew's wife cared so much for her. With a determined look to her blue eyes, she said, "Fine. I will at least give it a try. It can't hurt, right?" With that, she started walking towards the city.

She hadn't even taken three steps when she was stopped. By Matthew. Holding her back by the collar of her coat.

"And just where do you think you're going dressed like that?" her brother stated with a frown. Abigail turned to face his twin, a thin blonde brow raised.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked as she looked down at her attire. It consisted of a white long-sleeved coat, white pants, and black stovepipe boots. Abigail didn't understand what was wrong with the way she was dressed.

Matthew's eye twitched slightly, something that happened whenever he was trying really hard to keep his temper under control. "Abigail Williams, I will _not_ let you meet your potential husband while you are wearing men's clothing!"

_He didn't even raise his voice and yet those words could've killed anyone._

"Get in the carriage," Matthew ushered Abigail towards a fancy-looking black carriage, "Francine will help you choose a dress and accessories."

Despite hating even the thought of wearing a corset, Abigail didn't resist. She obeyed her brother and mentally prepared herself for the torture that was to come.

She smiled at the carriage driver - who opened the door for her - and climbed inside. The soft velvet of the red cushions felt so nice against her body that she almost breathed out a dreamy sigh.

"You seem to really miss the commodities of luxury, Abbey."

Her head whipped to the side, the direction the voice had come from. Sitting next to her was a beautiful woman with pale skin, long, caramel-colored hair tied back into a fancy up-do, and clear blue eyes. She was so beautiful that, if she didn't know better, Abigail could've mistaken her for a life-sized doll. "Franny!" she exclaimed, hugging her sister-in-law, who laughed quietly and hugged her back.

Matthew climbed aboard the carriage and sat in the seat opposite of theirs, facing both his sister and his wife. Matthew and Francine talked about the upcoming event, while Abigail simply stared out the window, waiting for their carriage to depart. She let out a gasp when she spotted the one person she wanted to see the most once she was back in London, standing on the pier: a brunette boy that stared at her with warm, green eyes, flashing her a goofy grin and carrying a box of tomatoes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Featuring: Spain (Antonio, a peasant worker), Japan (Kiku, the prince).**

* * *

"Toni..." Abigail breathed out his name, smiling sadly and waving at him from inside the carriage. She was about to jump out and run up to him when the vehicle was set in motion. Abigail managed to catch a glimpse of the brunette winking at her before he was out of sight. Leaning back into the soft cushions, she sighed and closed her eyes.

_Antonio Fernandez... You are probably my only real friend. _

And indeed, it seemed so. Antonio had been found floating on the sea, lying unconscious on a small boat, a couple of days after the defeat of the Spanish Armada by the British forces. A merchant ship had fished the 11-year-old boy out of the sea, nurtured him back into health, and taken him to London 7 years ago. Orphaned and unable to speak English, he was given refuge by the local church, where he was taught the language and several other basic things. Three years later, he asked the owner of a bakery near the pier for a job to be able to repay the kind members of the clergy that had helped him. Nevertheless, the boy had always shown a love for the sea, quality that sometimes got him in trouble.

Abigail had met the boy a couple of years ago, when she'd arrived battered and tired from another unsuccessful attempt at catching the elusive pirate who was responsible for her ailment. She was walking away from the ship she'd just been in when she noticed a pair of curious eyes on her. A boy of tan skin and auburn, messy hair was staring at her with a dumb-founded expression. He was sitting on the pier, his legs dangling over the water. The two made eye contact and held each other's gaze for an unusual amount of time. Just then, the wind decided to blow Abigail's hat off. The object drifted through the air, and was about to plummet into the sea if it had not been for the green-eyed boy who had skillfully caught it in time.

Abigail ran up to the boy who offered back the hat with a big smile on his face, a reflection of Abigail's own. "That was a close one," he spoke with a thick accent. Abigail nodded and took the hat, thanking him. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he continued, extending his hand for the woman to shake. She did and introduced herself with only her name. Her surname would only make it difficult to interact with someone who belonged to a different social class.

The two talked for approximately a half hour, Antonio praising the _Lady Liberty_ and wondering what Abigail, a woman, was doing in a ship like that. His eyes had almost popped out of their sockets when she'd informed him that she was the Captain of said ship. Abigail talked and talked with her new friend - about the ship, about the sea, about the pirate she was after - until Matthew had arrived to pick her up, meaning Abigail had to say her goodbye's. Even then, Antonio's smile had not faltered. He voiced his desire to see her again, to which the woman replied with, "I'll set sail on this dock as many times as needed." She could feel the warmth of his gaze on her back as she walked away.

The next time they had met was when Rosa, the mansion's chief maid, had chaperoned Abigail while she went out to buy something sweet at the bakery. Countless times she'd disguised herself as a maid and wandered the streets of the popular (as in, of the people) regions of London, but this time she'd been caught before leaving the house, by none other than her twin brother, who had forced her to dress appropriately and ordered Rosa to accompany her.

The two women arrived at the bakery, the intoxicating fragrance of freshly baked bread filling their nostrils and making their mouths water. The old man who ran the bakery was surprised to have a member of the aristocracy in his store, and, after Abigail bought biscuits and cake, the owner was kind enough to give her a complimentary loaf of bread. When asked for the reason, he had simply answered with, "Seeing such a fine lady smiling has cheered up these old bones." Just as Abbey was about to leave, in came a familiar voice with a thick Spanish accent.

"_Anciano_! Where did you put the flour this time..." Antonio's voice died down when he saw the Captain of the _Lady Liberty_ standing in front of him, only this time she was dressed in a ridiculously flamboyant dress. Abigail's look was of a happy type of surprise, while Antonio's was of a terrified kind of surprise. His look was of sheer horror, and he looked down, blushing (though barely visible on his skin darkened by the sun).

The owner of the store scolded the boy for barging in looking like a mess in the presence of an elegant lady like Abigail, and pushed him back to where he came from. Antonio spared Abbey a sneaky sideways glance before disappearing behind a wall that let to what she figured out was the kitchen.

After that unexpected encounter, Abigail's undercover trips to the city increased, now heading straight to the bakery. "You really never stop surprising me," Antonio mused repeatedly, chuckling and shaking his head. There even came a time where Abigail delayed cruising the sea because it was Antonio's birthday. And that is how the two became both best friends and confidants.

OOO

Abigail whined for what Rosa thought was the millionth time. "Rosaaa," she moaned in pain, "I'm going to die!"

"Oh, stop it, _niña_. Nobody has died from wearing a corset. Stop being so dramatic," the woman replied, tightening the lacy corset around Abigail's torso. Abbey grunted one last time before Rosa finished setting the infernal device in place. "There. See? It was not that bad, was it?"

Abigail fell back on her bed, grabbing a pillow and covering her face with it. "I hate it," her words came out muffled by the pillow. She hated corsets because, aside from the fact that they made it difficult to breathe, they made her already fairly-sized breasts look immense. Abigail certainly did _not_ like drawing unnecessary attention to herself.

"_Vamos, niña_. We're almost done." Rosa pulled Abbey up by the hand and finished helping her get dressed. She wore a low-cut red dress with white lace here and there, and the very uncomfortable high-heeled cream-colored boots that snobby women loved to wear. Her silky blonde hair was tied back in a sort of up-do similar to the one Francine had been displaying that afternoon and resting on top of her head was a white Lunardi-style hat. She wore simple yet elegant pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace. Rosa stood behind a frowning Abigail in front of a mirror. "What's wrong, _mi niña_?" she asked.

Abbey sighed, turning around to face Rosa. She was a big-boned black woman in her mid-forties, but she'd always had an unusual beauty to her. Abigail found her eyes to be the most appealing thing about her. Those deep pools of black that hid a weariness foreign to anyone that has never had to work to obtain something they want. And even then, the corners of her eyes had wrinkles, the type that come with smiling a lot. Rosa was an intriguing woman, but she'd always been there for Abigail. She thought of Rosa as a second mother.

"I'm nervous," Abbey finally replied. "What if I mess this up? I don't want to disappoint Mattie..." she wrapped her arms around herself, bracing her delicate frame.

Rosa smiled lovingly, kissing the top of Abigail's head. "Abbey, I'm sure everything will go smoothly. You are a beautiful young woman who could have any man around her finger."

Abbey couldn't help but laugh. She hugged Rosa's waist. "Thank you," she said, breathing in the familiar scent of the cheap perfume Rosa loved to wear.

There was a knock on the door and Abigail let go of the maid. With one final "Good luck" from Rosa, Abigail opened the door and exited the room. Francine was there waiting for her.

"You look stunning, dear," she complimented, kissing her cheek and leading her down the stairs to where Matthew was waiting. Abigail smiled and felt a blush making its way across her cheeks.

Matthew's eyes widened when he saw Abigail. "Wow. Are you positive we are twins? Because I am pretty sure I could never look as beautiful as you do now, Abbey," he chortled, smiling widely.

It was a pain to dress up nicely, but Abigail would do it as many times as necessary if it made Matthew so happy. Her own smile widened.

They left the mansion in a carriage, heading to the Prince's summer-house.

OOO

_Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up._

Abigail chanted to herself the same motivational phrase, believing that repeating it enough times would somehow help her.

The Prince must have been really wealthy, because the place where they'd arrived was even bigger than the Williams state. It was decorated in a sort of Oriental style, very exotic. Matthew had led Abigail to an enormous ballroom, where a party was being held. He'd said that the Prince would choose a bride after the party, so interacting with him at the moment was crucial. Abbey gulped. She'd never been good at dancing. Despite both Matthew's _and_ Antonio's attempts, Abigail remained with two left feet.

Her twin smiled reassuringly down at her. "He's over there. Don't worry, I'll stay here. Now, go. You can do it, Abbey." He kissed her forehead and watched as the woman made her way through the crowd of people dancing.

_You can do this, Abbey. Just relax and behave._

On the other side of the room, a man chatted casually with a small group of women. No doubt, it was the Prince. He was a slim man, just a bit taller than her, with straight black hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale and seemingly flawless. He wore a black military uniform from a foreign land, but Abigail could at least place it as the type a naval officer would wear. Overall, he was handsome.

_So the Prince likes the sea, huh?_

She reached their location and all conversations stopped. The women gathered there gave Abbey the evil eye, while the Prince looked her over, growing curious of the new girl. He turned to her with a polite smile and bowed. "Good evening. My name is Kiku. Who do I have the pleasure to meet at this moment?"

"Abigail Williams, Prince," she curtsied a bit awkwardly, trying her best to smile naturally, when in reality, she was feeling extremely nervous.

The Prince took her hand and kissed it. "Ah, what a lovely name. Tell me, Abigail, would you like anything to drink or to eat?" She shook her head no. "Alright then, would you perhaps like to join our conversation?" he motioned to the women standing beside him. Abigail heard one of the women say something about how Abigail was too ordinary to even begin to comprehend the topics they conversed about, statement which the other two giggled at. This infuriated Abigail to no extend.

She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and batted her eyelashes at the Prince. "I appreciate your offer, but I'd rather dance. That is, if your Majesty would spare me a song," she curtsied again, making sure he had an unobstructed view of her cleavage. She was going to win over this man, no matter what.

The Prince's smile widened, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Why, of course. I'd love to, Abigail." He took her hand and led her to the center of the room, completely forgetting about the other women. Abigail send them a cocky smirk as the Prince pulled her along.

OOO

The party was over, and the time had come for the Prince to choose a woman and make her his wife. The ladies who had been invited were lined up in a row, side by side, in the middle of the room. Abigail's feet hurt, but magically she'd managed to avoid stepping on Kiku's feet while they danced. She was beginning to grow tired of the heels, though.

"Ladies," the Prince began, walking the length of the row, "it has been an honor to be able to meet such lovely women. I hope all of you had as much of a good time as I had. Unfortunately, I can only pick one of you to marry." With a smug smile on his face, he approached the side of the row where Abigail stood. "I must say it was a tough choice," he winked at one of the girls near Abigail and kissed another one on the hand. "But I promise to go to the end of the world to please that woman," he put a hand over his heart.

The line was so cheesy, Abigail accidentally let out a stifled laugh. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

_Bloody hell..._

"What is it that you find amusing, miss?" the Prince asked her, standing in front of her.

Abigail waved her hand around dismissively. "Oh, please don't mind me," she laughed nervously.

"No, go on. Tell me," the Prince pried.

"That which you just said. I found it amusing."

"How so? Do you not believe me?"

Abigail shrugged, looking away, her lips pressed tightly into a thin line. "Well..."

"Miss, I'll have you know that becoming my wife would be the greatest honor any of you could have," the Prince stepped closer to Abigail.

She scoffed, raising both eyebrows, not believing what she'd just heard. "Excuse me?"

Prince Kiku smiled slyly at her, speaking with a tone that was obviously meant to seduce. He reached up a hand to caress Abigail's cheek. "Miss, I could give you that which your heart desires the most."

Abigail's hand twitched, her eyebrows furrowing into a deep frown.

**SMACK!**

The room fell silent - some even gasped in horror - at the sound of palm meeting cheek echoing throughout the huge ballroom.

So much for behaving.


End file.
